1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a mobile terminal, and a service method, and more particularly to a server, a mobile terminal, and a service method which provide at least one of an image and additional information of the image via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a general user can easily obtain the detailed information of the advertisement on a network by using a mobile telephone for reading the two-dimensional code such as a QR code (registered trademark) printed on an distributed advertising medium (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-118680, for example).
For example, while detailed information which expounds commodity functions and the like is registered in advance in a server on a network, an advertising medium that simple highly visible information such as the product name, catch copy, and the like is printed together with a two-dimensional code is distributed to a general user. A URL (Uniform Resource Locator) for acquiring the detailed information registered in the server is encrypted in a prescribed format in the two-dimensional code. When a general user reads the two-dimensional code using a mobile telephone, the two-dimensional code is decoded by the mobile telephone, and then the decoded result (URL) is displayed on the mobile telephone screen. When the general user performs an operation for permitting communication by the mobile telephone, the mobile telephone accesses the server using the URL displayed on the screen thereof, and then detailed information relating to the advertisement downloaded from the server is displayed on the screen of the mobile telephone.
In addition, it is proposed for distributing a paper medium such as catalog which is printed a two-dimensional code containing information necessary for electronic commerce; reading the two-dimensional code printed on the paper medium by using a prescribed mobile terminal; merging the read information with personal information stored previously in the mobile terminal; and then transmitting the merged information. Therefore, access of product information, purchasing, reservation, payment, and the like can be performed on a network without the use of a keyboard (see “Development and Validation of Media Stick System” Yoshiko Miyauchi, Takafumi Nakanishi, and Takashi Kitagawa, pp. 1-2, FIG. 1, 1086740537156—0.pdf).
However, in the above system, there is a problem in which information can be acquired from the server by a third party even when the information is meant to be provided only to a specific user.
More specifically, for example, when a photographic print A printing access information which is capable for acquiring information to be provided to a Person A is delivered to the Person A, the Person A can acquire information that is addressed to the Person A from the server by inputting the access information printed on the photographic print A into the mobile telephone of Person A. Herein, if the Person A could guess another person's access information from the result of observing his own access information displayed on the mobile telephone screen when Person A accesses the server, there is a problem that the Person A may gain the other person's information by inputting into the mobile telephone the guessed other person's access information.
Incidentally, when the Internet is used, a URL composed of a communication protocol name (for example, “http (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol)”) and the domain name of a server is generally used. The communication protocol name and server domain name are the minimum amount of information necessary for connecting to the server. If all of the access information containing the communication protocol name and the server domain name were encrypted uniformly using a previous encoding technique, it is possible to prevent gaining information addressed to others fraudulently to the mobile telephones which are incapable of decoding a cryptogram. However, it may become impossible to connect to the server. In other words, authorized access of information may also be disabled.